No Time Like The Present
by thenerdwithoutglasses
Summary: Blaine is really nervous about the Sadie Hawkins dance at McKinley and doesn't know what to do. He wishes that he wasn't alone and someone would comfort him. Who could possibly come and save him in his time of need? Klaine Oneshot set in "SadieHawkins" the next episode on Glee! Please R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or else Klaine Brittana Faberry and Karley would all be canon. **

**So I decided to try a Klaine fic... I love this ship and they are so perfect for each other! I don't think it went as well as I hoped but I tried :) This is dedicated to my Instagram buddy who's account is perfection! She loves Klaine so I hope you like it** **_becauseofthosedamnlayers!_ **

I can't do this; I just can't bring myself to do it. The memories are too vivid even though I tried my hardest to wash them away. That night was the second worst night in my life; the first being the night I ruined everything good in y life. I was punished for showing who I am and I have never gotten over it. No one really cared that my injuries lasted for over six months; my dad just told me to suck it up.

It was hard for me to go to prom with Kurt in his junior year but I did anything for him. I would still do anything for Kurt but we are not together anymore because I was so stupid. Kurt through it would be a good idea to go together; we had a lot of fun until the prom court was announced. The kids at McKinley were more scheming than the ones at my old school before Dalton. They tortured Kurt through a secret ballot.

He was so upset and broken and I really felt for him. I care so much about him and I just wanted him to feel safe when I wasn't around. I told him to have courage; it turned into our little thing in the end. We both supported each other through that night and I danced with him after he accepted his crown. I have never been so proud of him; I was so grateful to be able to say that Kurt Hummel, the Prom Queen, was my boyfriend.

This year, my senior year, McKinley arranged a Sadie Hawkins dance. Prom wasn't as bad because it wasn't as similar to the dance at my old school. This _time_ I know that it will be similar; all the girls running around and the boys trying to find a way to show off how they are better than everyone else. I was victim to a couple of boys' attempts during the week before the dance; they all bullied me for being gay to try and prove their masculinity.

I don't think I can handle being here but all of the New Directions are performing so I have to be here. The worst thing is that I will be alone because the girls ask the guys. No one will be there to help me through it or support me. Sure Sam will always have my back but he will be too busy dancing and having fun with Brittany to look out for me. It is at times like these when I wish that I had never sent Kurt off to New York.

The dance will start soon and I am actually shaking with nerves. I have performed to hundreds more people than this but I know that as soon as I walk onto the stage all the memories will flood back. They have already been coming back since the posters started going up in McKinley but tonight will be much worse. Everyone dancing and enjoying themselves; free to do whatever they wish. That is how everyone's lives should be but some people are cruel.

Finn tells everyone to get on stage for the first song; Sam, Artie and I are singing first then the girls second. I only have one song and then I am free to 'enjoy myself' like Finn put it. I know that I definitely will not be enjoying myself; everything but that. Who would have thought that I actually wouldn't want to get up and perform an upbeat Katy Perry song? The reason we are doing it is because Finn wanted me to do a solo.

"And now the New Directions are performing for you all. Please hold all fruit or vegetable items until you are outside." Principle Figgins announces and walks off the side of the stage leaving the stage open for us. Well I guess I have to do this sometime; there is no time like the present.

The song starts and Artie takes the first verse while Sam and I harmonize together. We actually do sound really good together; our Heroes duet was my favourite solo this year. I get the confidence to scan the audience and my eyes land on him. Why is he here in McKinley? I almost miss my cue at the shock of seeing him standing at the back of the Gym. I can see a small smile on his face and it gives me the boost I need to get into the song.

The crowd of students erupt in applause and I smile at Sam and Artie; it was a really good performance. Finn congratulates us but I really am not listening to anything right now. The only thing running through my head is why is Kurt Hummel standing in the back of the Gym at McKinley? Why is he not in New York starting at NYADA? I walk away from the group at the side of the stage and head to where I last saw Kurt standing.

I see him standing on his own beside the table of food and drinks. He has a huge smile on his face and I know that I probably have the same smile just because he is standing in front of me. He speaks up after taking me in a hug. We have gotten much more comfortable after I went to New York for Christmas. That is something that I have Burt to thank for.

"Hi Blaine! That song was amazing as always." He smiles at me after realising me from the hug.

"Thanks Kurt; but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in New York glorifying being a NYADA student?" I still can't understand why he is standing here.

"That is only on week days; weekends are my time to let my voice rest from all the boasting." I laugh at his joke because it wouldn't be unlike Kurt. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't joking about it.

"Jokes aside; I am here to see you and thank you again for coming up during Christmas. I really had a great time and it was good to relax before starting at NYADA." He gestures for me to walk with him and he leads me out into the halls were we can talk easily.

"It was no trouble; you should be thanking Burt because he organised it. He really loves you Kurt; I wish I had that relationship with my dad." I am jealous of their relationship because they love each other no matter what; they have always stood by each other.

"There was another reason I came back this weekend. I heard there was a dance on at McKinley; a Sadie Hawkins dance. I remembered something that someone told me about these dances and I came back to see what all the fuss was about." I look at him with a confused loo on my face. Kurt can be really blunt sometimes and then he changes into puzzling.

"What about Sadie Hawkins dances? They are bad for gay guys because we have to go alone?" I try and humour the fact that I hate these dances but it sounds a little more pathetic than I would have hoped.

"Of course it hurts that no one asks you but that's not it. Of course it would hurt my dignity but that isn't why I came to Lima." Kurt takes my hands and I can feel my heart in my throat. I still love him with all my heart and he is the love of my life; no one compares to him.

"Why did you come then? I am sure that NYADA is keeping you busy enough."

"Well yeah and I have met a lot of great people. Adam helped me get through the first week smooth enough though so I can come home sometimes." I can feel my chest tighten at the mention of Adam whoever he may be. The fact that Kurt could be moving on hurts too much; a lot more than going to some stupid dance.

"That's great..." I smile weakly at Kurt and I know that he picks up on my discomfort.

"Anyway, I came here because I wanted to see if you were okay. You made sure that I was okay when my dad told me he had cancer so I knew I had to return the favour. I just didn't think that it would be so soon." I hear footsteps walking down the hall in the other direction but I ignore them because I am lost in this conversation.

"Wh-why wouldn't I be okay?" I stutter out shyly; images of why I am not okay flashing through my head again.

"You told me all about it Blaine; the Sadie Hawkins dance at the school you went to before Dalton. I realised that you would probably be going to a dance alone; never mind the same dance that it happened." I thought I couldn't love Kurt anymore but he proved me wrong.

"Thank you Kurt. That was really kind of you but I don't know why I am surprised because you are such a good person."

"Are you okay Blaine? I still care about you; you are still my best friend."

"I know it may sound cheesy I am okay now that you are here Kurt. I was nervous before but I am a lot calmer now." I smile at him weakly but I have been a lot better since I saw Kurt standing in the Gym.

"Well it is what I came here for. You said yourself no matter what we are always going to be there for each other. Even if we are not together..."

"Yeah that sucks at the moment. When I was there for you at your Junior Prom I could easily kiss away all your fears but now that won't happen. You know that I still love you Kurt." I sigh and shake my head knowing that I was the one who ruined that; it was my entire fault.

"I love you too Blaine." Kurt smiles at me and hit my head against a locker because I would give my right lung to kiss him right now.

"I really do wish that we could get back together some day... My life was at its best when you were part of it." I say to no one in particular; it is just me talking as the words come into my head.

"Well there is no time like the present..." Kurt whispers and I barley catch his words. As soon as I realise what he says I can feel his lips on mine. I guess I don't need to give up my lung then. The love that we couldn't share in the last three months was put across in the few seconds the short kiss lasted. All the passion we have for each other that was lost by one mistake was reignited my one touch.

"I think it is time to forgive you Blaine; I don't want to live in the past. My Dad told me to keep the ones I love close and I love you." Kurt takes me hands again and I am so happy that he is here for me.

"Thank you Kurt; you don't know how much better this night has been since you came. I never expected for you to forgive me for what I did but I am eternally grateful you did. It was a mistake and I am never going to hurt you like that again." I look Kurt in the eyes so he knows how sincere I am. His eyes are glistening with tears but it just makes them look much more beautiful.

"We really should get back in there and support the New Directions. Figgins definitely doesn't have a lot of faith in them." We walk back into the gym and a slow song starts like it was on cue. Tina's voice fills the Gym and couples are spread out dancing and singing with each other.

"May I have this dance?" I ask Kurt while taking his hand in the old fashioned way.

"Of course you can sir. On one condition though; you have to get up and do a duet with me. I am sure I can pull a few strings so Finn won't mind."

"You have yourself a deal." This Sadie Hawkins dance will definitely be one to remember; but for all the right reasons this time.

**A/N:I am not sure if I did Klaine worthy... Please review and tell me what you think :) I might delete this later if no one likes it! Check out my other stories if you are just that awesome! Thank you all for reading! Bye for now! **


End file.
